D·R·E·A·M
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: ONESHOT: Un sueño, un presagio de futuro... ¿Se hará realidad? Un elemento simbólico, el espejo. ¿Reflejará la verdad?


**Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad única y exclusiva de su creador, Gôshô Aoyama, y sus respectivos distribuidores. No pretendo apropiarme de nada de lo mencionado, simplemente intento fomentar estas historias acerca de la gran serie llamada Detective Conan, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Escribo por puro y mero placer .**

* * *

****

**DREAM  
**_Por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Esta noche he tenido un sueño. Un sueño que te hace pensar, que te hace meditar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba acerca de ti… Pero esta noche mi subconsciente me ha obligado a mí misma, sin yo saberlo, a recapitular algunas partes de mi vida que han pasado sutilmente. 

Él entró en mi vida ya hace muchos, muchos años. Y yo, poco a poco, fui enamorándome perdidamente de él… Porque sí, lo admito, yo amo a Shinichi. Pero es como si esta noche lo haya visto todo muy claramente, como si las dudas que me tenían acuciando desde hacía tantos y tantos meses, se hubieran evaporado como se evapora la humedad que empaña el espejo después de una ducha. 

Recordé el día en que se fue; lo he recordado ya tantas, pero tantas veces… Imaginándome cómo habría sido mi vida si él no se hubiera ido, o si al menos yo hubiera intentado retenerle. Pero no, actué pasivamente y le dejé ir, guiada por un sentimiento que me oprimía el pecho, como un terror no justificado… Cierto, tuve un mal presentimiento, y se cumplió. Desde entonces, ya nada volvió a ser como siempre… 

Vinieron las llamadas telefónicas, las prisas, las esperas, los silencios, los dolores… Nuestra relación, una puerta que desde pequeños había sido siempre tan abierta, se cerró de la noche a la mañana. De hecho, sigo esperando que esa puerta se abra. Sigo esperando. 

Mi sueño trataba del día en el que Shinichi vuelva. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta aún para que ese momento llegue? ¿Cuántas horas, minutos, segundos tendré que sufrir hasta que él vuelva? No lo sé. Sólo sigo esperando a que se abra la puerta… 

Ese día imaginario, yo me levantaba como si nada. Entonces Shinichi se plantaba en el portal de su casa, por el que siempre paso diariamente al volver del instituto. Con un ramo de rosas, vestido elegantemente, me sonreía. Entonces envolvía una felicidad sin límites, pero a la vez efímera… Me decía que lo sentía mucho, que lamentaba todo lo sucedido, y yo simplemente sonreía y le perdonaba al instante… Un día perfecto. Pero en esta vida, nada es perfecto. Un ruido me despertó: el diabólico despertador, que me obligó a abandonar mis sueños, mis deseos, y volverme a enfrentar a la dura vida, la vida sin él… Las preguntas sobre su retorno cada vez me ocupaban más espacio en mi cabeza. Últimamente no podía pensar en nada más que en eso… Le hecho tanto de menos… Por fuera soy pura fachada, la verdadera Ran se pasa cada día horas llorando, a escondidas, a altas horas de la noche… Además, estoy terriblemente preocupada por él: sé que se trae algo turbio entre manos. No puede haberse ausentado tanto tiempo por un par de casos… Si existiera un caso suficientemente difícil como para mantenerle fuera tanto tiempo, estoy segura que habrían dado algo en las noticias, o que Kazuha-chan me hubiera dicho algo con respecto a que Hattori-kun también estaba involucrado… Ah, ese es otro punto: Shinichi y Hattori-kun sólo se han visto, que yo sepa, una vez: cuando Shinichi volvió por primera vez. Entonces volvió a desaparecer… y la próxima vez que me topé con Hattori-kun, antes de conocer a Kazuha-chan, resultaba que Shinichi y él se habían hecho inseparables sin yo enterarme, y cuando yo preguntaba a Hattori-kun que de qué se conocían, él simplemente iba negando, diciendo que no se habían visto más… 

En resumen, todo esto se me escapa de las manos. No entiendo nada, absolutamente nada. Tampoco sé por qué me ha dado por pensar ahora, a las cuatro de la madrugada. Dentro de dos horas tendré que levantarme para empezar mi rutina diaria… sin él. Estoy harta… 

Bep-bep-bep-bep; bep-bep-bep-bep 

¿Uh? Mi corazón se acelera. ¿Qué es esa ruido tan fuerte que se oye…? Me levanto: mi móvil. Lo miro inquieta; ¿quién puede ser a estas horas? Mi corazón aún se acelera más. ¿Tal vez…?

"¿M-Moshi moshi?" digo yo, con voz titubeante. He mirado el número que llama, pero es un número de cabina.

"¿Ran? ¿Te he despertado?" 

Yo cojo el aparato con fuerza, mientras que me sonrojo levemente "¡¿Shi-Shinichi?!" después de recobrarme, frunzo el ceño "¡¿D"NDE RAYOS ESTÁS?!" 

"¡Shhhhht! ¡Escandalosa!" me dice él. Algo de razón tiene "Estoy en… ¡En mi casa!" 

Yo parpadeo incrédulamente "¿E-En serio? ¿Significa eso que vuelves?" pregunté yo, ilusionada. Él, sin embargo, no lo parecía tanto.

"N-No quería decir eso… Estoy aquí para coger unos papeles y me voy pitando, pero antes he aprovechado para pasarme por tu casa. Te he dejado una sorpresa en tu buzón, como agradecimiento por el jersey que me tejiste."

Yo bajé la mirada, de nuevo. ¿No se quedaba…? "Y… ¿cuándo vuelves?" pregunté yo con un hilo de voz, esperándome la respuesta.

"Bueno, er… Es que aún estoy en aquel caso, y…" él tampoco parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

"Ah…" yo me apoyé en la pared, observando una triste llovizna por la ventana "S…Shinichi, me gustaría que supieras que… En fin, si tienes algún problema puedes consultármelo, ya sabes que yo siempre estoy disponible para cualquier cosa…" dije yo, mirando ahora al suelo con la vista perdida. Él no dijo nada, seguramente no estaría mucho más alegre que yo. 

"Ya lo sé, Ran. De verdad, estoy bien. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, ¿me oyes? El pequeño de las gafas de vez en cuando me hace de espía, así que pobre de ti si estás triste o algo parecido, porque él me lo dirá a mí y entonces me harás venir aquí a darte una lección."

Yo sonreí algo divertida, mas tristemente "Al menos así vendrías…" ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que él finalmente habló, con voz algo más madura.

"En fin, ya te he quitado suficiente rato de sueño. Te llamo la semana que viene, ¿eh? Buenas noches, que descanses" me dijo, y acto seguido colgó, sin darme tiempo siquiera a responder. Yo miré algo enfadada el móvil. Pero ahora estaba más feliz, con sólo haberle oído la voz, me sentía bien. Guardé el móvil y me senté en la cama, dispuesta a dormir un rato, cuando recordé que me había dejado un presente en el buzón. Con ilusiones renovadas, me calcé, me puse un albornoz y bajé las escaleras silenciosamente; papá no se iba a despertar, más bien sus ronquidos podrían despertar a Conan-kun… Por un momento miré a su habitación, con la puerta cerrada. Quise abrirla para ver si dormía o no, pero el nerviosismo del presente fue superior y bajé directamente. Anduve hasta el buzón y con la llave que había cogido arriba, lo abrí. El envoltorio era color rojo pasión, con unas cintas doradas y rizadas con tijeras. Yo lo abrí cuidadosamente, intentando no estropear el papel, hasta que vi el contenido: un espejo. 

¿? 

¿Un espejo? ¿Qué rayos tenía que hacer yo con un espejo? Aunque, eso sí, había que reconocer que era muy bonito: redondo, con un marco exterior con formas extrañas e irregulares de madera, y un cristal limpio y transparente. Lo cogí y con la escasa luz de las farolas pude verme. Era el rostro de una chica triste y feliz, con y sin esperanzas… 

Aparte, había una pequeña nota en la parte trasera del espejo, que iba pegada con celo. Decía así: "Este espejo muestra quién eres tú en realidad. Yo tengo uno igual, y el hombre que me los vendió dijo que estaban comunicados, así que cuando tú te mires al espejo, haz como si me vieras a mí, y cuando yo mire al espejo, haré como si te viera a ti. Así, estaremos más unidos, ¿no? Ah, considéralo un regalo anticipado de Navidad. Shinichi" 

Me releí la nota varias veces. '…Más unidos…' 

Sonreí, y me miré de nuevo al reloj, pero esta vez alegre y sonrojada. Acto seguido, lo abracé fon fuerza, y empecé a subir las escaleras. 

Metros más allá, detrás de una cabina telefónica, y observando los movimientos de Ran Mouri, se encontraba otra persona, también con un espejo circular en la mano. Miró a la chica, luego al espejo, y sonrió.

_Fin. _

* * *

_Moshi moshi:_ lo que se dice siempre al coger el teléfono, equivalente a decir algo así como "¿Sí, dígame?" 

**Notas de la Autora**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Finalmente me he animado a escribir un one-shot (historia corta), ya era hora U ¡Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado! ¿Tal vez un pelín sentimental? Bueno, ese es mi estilo…xP Ni yo misma sé por qué me he puesto a escribir así, tan de repente… Lo he terminado en media hora, y lo he hecho sin ninguna planificación; simplemente me he sentado al ordenador y he empezado a escribir… y así ha acabado. 

¡En fin! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! De ahora en adelante haré más one-shots, y poco a poco espero ir mejorando. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional! Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en escribirme a cinturo3xl.net 

También muchas gracias y saludos a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Ran-chan, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, Pussy0017, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. 

Se despide,

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

·.17 de abril del 2004.·

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


End file.
